Pillars are the vertical supports of the passenger compartment of a vehicle, that are known respectively as the A, B, C or D-pillar moving in profile view from the front to rear. Such pillar nomenclature derived from viewing a vehicle in profile can be used as reference points for the passenger compartment of a vehicle. Among which, the A-pillar of a vehicle is the first pillar of the passenger compartment, usually is the one arranged at a position between side-view mirrors and the windshield. The B-pillar of a vehicle is the second pillar of the passenger compartment, after the A-Pillar. The B-pillar, usually used to house the hinges for any rear doors, is the one arranged at a position between the front seats and the rear seats. The C-pillar generally is rearmost pillar supporting the back window and the rear part of a vehicle roof, that is arranged at a position corresponding to the headrest of the rear seat.
For a driver driving a vehicle, there can be plenty of blind spots existed surrounding the vehicle that cannot be directly observed or through either the rear-view or side-view mirrors by the driver while at the controls due to the obstruction of the vehicle's body structure. Consequently, the driver will have to turn one's head or even change one's body position while negotiating a turn, backing up or changing lane so as to be free from the obstruction of the vehicle's body structure, such as the A-pillars, or the limited field-of-view of its rear-view and side-view mirrors. However, such driving behaviors may increase the risk of collision.
It is noted that humans have an almost 210-degree forward-facing horizontal field of view. However, the range of visual abilities is not uniform across a field of view. For humans that are not moving, the ability to perceive shape and motion clearly only covers about 70 degrees of the field of view. However, when one is riding on a moving vehicle, the slower the vehicle is moving, the larger the field of view will be, and vice versa. Thus, since a driver's field of view is decreasing with the increasing of driving speed and the driver's field of view can further be restricted by a vehicle's body structure, such as the A-pillars, while driving the vehicle, there can be plenty of blind spots existed surrounding the vehicle and thus any driving condition happening in the adjacent lanes of the vehicle that fall into these blind spots may not be visible and awared by the driver.
In response to the aforesaid situations, there are already many commercial equipments that can help eliminating blind spots by providing bird-view images showing ambient environment of a vehicle or images respectively capturing the front, left, right and rear view of the vehicle. Nevertheless, those equipments still have the following shortcomings:                1. For bird-view image, objects shown in a bird-view image, especially those non-ground objects, will be distorted and thus might not be easily identified.        2. It is difficult to form a seamless stitching image using a plurality of bird-view images capturing respectively different ambient areas of a vehicle, since there can be ambient areas that are not included in the plural bird-view images.        3. For images with overlapping field-of-view, ultrasonic radars are generally being used for detecting the actual situation in that overlapping area.        4. Those equipments can only display one image of a single direction or simultaneously two images of two different directions, but are not able to display images of adjacent directions, resulting that there are still blind spots existed.        
To sum up, the equipments that are current available not only fail to provide distortion-free images that can include all the ambient areas of a vehicle without blind spots, but also fail to display images of adjacent directions simultaneously in addition to their having to use additional devices other than those used for generating images.